


To The Ends of the Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Gen, M/M, could be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper are in the middle of a road trip when Bill decides that they need to deviate from the planned path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just came up with the title on the spot as I was posting this because the song "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron was playing and it felt fitting. Gotta love that planning. More notes after the fic.

Wind whipped through Dipper's hair as he drove down the road with the windows of his beat up old sedan rolled down.  The spring air left a wonderful smell in his nostrils that he almost wished he could disappear into.  Just watching the road in front of him, tuning out the rest of the world for a moment, Dipper felt totally at peace.

Or at least he did until he noticed a certain blond reaching for the radio out of the corner of his eye and he had to smack his hand away.

"Ow!  What the heck, Pine Tree?" Bill whined, sharply pulling his hand away.

"There is no way I'm letting you mess with the radio, dude," Dipper said, glancing over at the other man in the passenger seat.  "Every time you do you end up playing some weird shit."

"What?" Bill scoffed, mildly offended. "What have I played that's so 'weird?'"

"Well, there was that time you played Rising Shepherd's Tone for five minutes and gave us both a headache..."

"I wanted to see how long I could last!"

"Or that other time you played nothing but shitty YouTube parodies of pop songs..."

"Oh come on, those parodies are hilarious!"

"And don't get me started on the time you played a ten-hour version of the X-Files theme song.  I don't even know where you'd find something like that!"

"The Internet is a wondrous place, kiddo."

"Still, the point stands, you are not playing anything while you are in this car," Dipper said with an air of finality.  He shook his head a little to get his bangs out of his eyes, as the wind had blown them just slightly into his line of vision.

"Ugh, fine," Bill huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat.  After a few minutes of staring idly at the ceiling he adjusted his seat height just slightly down.  Then he adjusted it back up.  Then he adjusted it down more.  Then he leaned back as far as he could.  Then he leaned forward, one click at a time, until he was at a 90-degree angle.  Then he pulled the seat forward until his knees were touching the dashboard.

He was in the middle of sending it as far away from the dashboard as he could before Dipper snapped.

"BILL!" he yelled, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to give him a scorching glare.  "What the living fuck are you doing?"

Bill's face immediately fell into a pout as he whined "Pine Tree I'm _bored,"_ stretching out the word "bored" to accent just how bored he really was.

Dipper grit his teeth.  "Okay, let's play a car game.  I spy with my little eye, a pain in my ass-"

"I'm serious!" Bill continued miserably.  "We've been driving for hours and we haven't really seen anything but the same damn highway!"

Dipper raised an eyebrow.  "Just what were you expecting when you suggested a 'road trip?'"

"Freedom!  Adventure!  A chance to meet new people, see new things, and leave chaos and confusion in our wake!  Not...not _this!"_   He threw his arms out in front of him, motioning to the highway in disgust.  "This is just brain-numbing."

Dipper sighed, loosening his grip on the wheel a little.  "Well what would you suggest?"

Bill paused for a moment to consider what he would suggest to change their current situation.  Eventually he said, "I would take the next exit, drive to the nearest one-horse town we can find, and stop to eat at the greasiest-looking diner we can find," with complete confidence.

That...actually sounded like a lot of fun, Dipper thought.  Bill was kind of right, the unchanging scenery of the highway was starting to get a little drab.  "Okay," he said, nodding.  "It's a plan.  Next exit we get off and look for the shadiest restaurant we can possibly find."

Bill's face split into a grin that would look positively wicked to anybody else, but after knowing him for so long, Dipper could tell it was genuine.   "Alright!" he cheered, throwing his hands up in excitement.  "Road trip back on!"

So at the next exit Dipper pulled off of the highway and went to the town that his GPS told him they were closest to, a little place surrounded by forests called Gravity Falls.  There they found a diner that was housed in a trailer called "Greasy's Diner."  Bill laughed at the name and declared that it was perfect.  Dipper muttered something dismal about how the food there would probably slowly kill them, but he smiled at the other man's enthusiasm nonetheless.

They entered the restaurant and immediately Dipper noticed the sticky floors.  They seemed like they either hadn't been mopped in a while, or they had been recently mopped with very dirty water.  He also noticed the air of the diner, which was thick with the smell of bacon, sausage, syrup, coffee, a few other smells he couldn't quite identify, as well as the sounds of silverware clinking, plates scraping, and people chatting.  They sat down at a booth with plastic seats and flipped through the laminated menu, waiting for somebody to come take their order.  The menu was mostly your usual diner breakfast fare, bar for a few odd entries, such as something called a "coffee omelet."

Of course that weird food was the one that Bill ordered.  "Gotta sample the local fare, Pine Tree!" he insisted. Dipper settled on a simple and normal order of hash browns and sausage, with a pot of syrup on the side.  (He liked to dip the sausage in syrup, something he'd gotten used to from a childhood with his twin sister, who liked to make ever meal as sweet as she possibly could.)

As soon as the waitress took their order and walked away Bill leaned back, cradling his head in his arms, which were thrown up behind him.  "Isn't this so much better?" he asked, obviously pleased to be out and about.  "Not being cooped up in the car, being able to see things other than just a road and concrete dividers.  And we're getting food on top of it!"

Dipper smiled, happy to see that Bill was pleased with his decision.  "It is nice to take a break from driving," he conceded.

"Yeah, obviously!"  Bill scoffed.  "I mean, look at this place!" he said, removing one arm from the cradle and sweeping it around the room as if to show it off.  "Especially the people!  It's fascinating!"

Dipper quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion but took Bill's advice, taking a closer look at some of the other patrons.  There was a large, very hairy and very burly man who looked like a living lumberjack stereotype seated with several boys who all looked like clones of him at various stages of life.  Behind them was a man who, strangely enough, had a woodpecker sitting on his shoulder, and nobody seemed to notice or care.  On the other end of the restaurant was a large man in a shirt that read "Free Pizza" who seemed to be arguing with the waitress, who, upon closer inspection, Dipper noticed had an extremely lazy eye.  The more he looked Dipper noticed that every patron seemed to have a strange quirk about them, whether it was a big or small one.  "Wow, that is interesting," he said absently, eyes still wandering the diner.

"I know right?" Bill exclaimed, glad someone else was picking up on what he had noticed.  "This right here, this is what road trips are for.  Sketchy food and even sketchier people!"

Dipper laughed, his eyes snapping forward to focus again on Bill.  "Well I'm glad you're finally having fun, then."

"Me too," Bill answered, returning Dipper's gaze.  After a moment he looked down and said "Thanks again for agreeing to come with me, kid."

Dipper looked over to the counter, where a girl who looked like she was much too high-society to be there was picking up a take-out order, looking around impatiently like she didn't want to be there for any longer than she had to be.  "No problem man," he said.  "I don't think there's anywhere else I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, long time no write. I'll be honest, I've been hit with a MASSIVE writer's block for literal months. Nothing I tried to write seemed to turn out well, and even the stuff that did turn out okay I wasn't please with. Honestly I'm not even sure if I like this fic. I've actually been thinking lately that writing might not be my forte, and that I should focus more on my art. Which is unfortunate, because I've been passionate about writing since I was a little kid. I think part of it is that starting college and getting a job has burnt me out a lot? The terrible lack of free-time I've had certainly hasn't been helping. However, I've recently been reading Rainbow Rowell's novels, and the character of Cath in the book Fangirl really reminded me of myself, and also gave me this drive to write that I haven't experienced in a while. So I asked for prompts on my Tumblr, and the prompt of "Billdip roadtrip shenanigans" was the first one I decided to work on. I sat my ass down in my comfiest chair and didn't stop writing until I had finished, not even taking breaks for food, because I knew that the second I paused to get my bearings would be the second I gave up on yet another fic. Anyways, hopefully this is the beginning of me coaxing myself back into writing. If anybody has some oneshot prompts they'd like to suggest to me, I'd love to hear them. (I'm sticking to oneshots to ease myself back into writing now so that I can work myself up to the longer fics that I have planned.)
> 
> ALSO, if you've somehow read through this entire rambling bullshit, thank you, and if you liked the fic don't forget to leave some kudos, and also leave a comment if you'd like! Don't be shy, I swear I'm not as cool as some people misinterpret me to be! I'm a writer/artist, we literally live off of the validation of other people.


End file.
